kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Marauder Tank
Not to be confused with the GLA’s Marauder Tank Marauder tanks are giant, twin-barreled tanks that are deployed to strike fear and awe into enemy forces who criticize the impracticality of such designs. They are used for base sieging because of their damage output as well. History Because of how expensive they were, they were hardly ever used during the Falantan Civil War, as they could use the money for much more than just big, heavy, and slow tanks. When they did show up, it wasn’t a very common sight. In general, they are Conqueror Tanks retrofitted with a number of upgrades, such as a high-horsepower engine, stronger battle armor, repaired treads, and most importantly a second barrel. However, when ErrorLandia took control of Falanta, these tanks saw mass production in many factories across the planet. No doubt they would need them for a war later on. In fact, Marauder Tanks completely changed ErrorLandia’s military doctrine. Instead of using superior numbers and heavily-flank orientated strategies, they could now battle their opponents head-on with stronger, heavier war machines if the need arose. When Centurion Walkers couldn’t be built, a horde of these tanks often suited as substitute, as they could easily overpower pretty much anything a commander could throw at them. This is with the exception of... you guessed it, aircraft. After a long and worthwhile wait, the Marauder Tanks were finally able to be fitted with shiny, new, and affordable plasma weapons. They greatly improve their damage output and don’t cut any corners, making them a rather pricey purchase and their production take longer to complete. Design Quirks The headlights flip up to reveal a spare set of treads on each side. This comes in handy for traversing minefields as, while the bottom of the tank can resist anti-tank mines, the treads are another story as they like to send those flying off. Usage Often times, they will spearhead your pushes on enemy bases. Now don’t worry, you probably won’t be playing as the only faction that takes a liking to this. Plenty of factions encourage tank warfare, and rightfully so. This is essentially a marriage between the Purifier Warmech and the Mammoth Mk. III, as it is a tank with a flamethrower. Both of its weapons can also fire on the move. However, their biggest detriment, aside from its inability to attack aircraft, is their speed. Even with the upgraded engine, it seems that heavier tanks are forever cursed with a sluggish move speed, including this one. While they could technically be loaded with as many weapons as possible, they still need to be able to be picked up by their heavier aircraft, meaning that it can be no heavier than it already is or the transport will barely be able to lift it up, which wastes time and could cost the lives of both parties in an evacuation or retreat. Assessment Pros * Not terribly expensive for a monster tank (2,500) * Can fire on the move * Cost-effective * Strong against other tanks * Has a fair amount of winning matchups * Heavily armored * Completely uncrushable by larger vehicles * Keeps a low profile * Flamethrowers deal with infantry easily * Immune to Commandos’ and Tanya’s C4 * Decently fast when compared to the Apocalypse Tank * Deployment in overwhelming numbers is encouraged * Even more powerful when upgraded Cons * Flamethrowers aren’t as effective against vehicles * Can be mind-controlled, hijacked, and bribed * Not immune to pilot-sniping * Flamethrowers are short-ranged * Cannons cannot attack multiple targets * Can be picked up by Yuriko Omega * As a tank, is vulnerable to tank destroyers * Helpless against aircraft * Much more expensive when upgraded (3,000) Trivia * The first picture of the Marauder Tank was one of the Type 61 from the Gundam series of anime, which was unintentional and led to a redesign. Matchups Results of deathmatches against other factions’ “Monster Tanks” (Basically larger, heavier tanks that are available later in the tech tree). Outcomes are theorized based on lore, what weapons they carry, and how well they perform in their own games. Neither parties are upgraded in any way. * Nod Avatar: Lose * Black Hand Purifier: Win * GDI Mammoth Tank: Lose * Scrin Annihilator Tripod: Win * Reaper-17 Reaper Tripod: Lose * Terran Thor: Win * Zerg Ultralisk: Win * Protoss Colossus: Lose * Imperium Baneblade: Lose * Ork Gargant: Win * Soviet Apocalypse Tank (RA3): Lose * Allied Future Tank X-1: Lose * ERS King Oni: Win * Soviet Apocalypse Tank (RA2): Lose * Allied Tank Destroyer (RA2): Win * Yuri Mastermind: Uhh... * Confederate Destroyer: Lose * KyleLandian Gen 1 Battle Tank: Lose (unless moving) * Kylar Gen 2 Battle Tank: Lose * WolvesLandian King Tarck Z-1: Win * FoxLandian Tank Destroyer: Lose Quotes When created * Marauder reporting! * Marauder Tank assembled and ready! * Marauder Tank incoming! When selected * You rang? * Cannons primed! * Marauder Tank responding! * Made of metal! * What’ll you have? * Built to last! * I need to break something! * An unstoppable force! * HQ! Annoyed * I’M ABOUT TO DROP THE HAMMER! * AND DISPENSE SOME INDISCRIMINATE JUSTICE!! * It costs $400,000 to fire this weapon 12 times. * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=han3AfjH210 I’m a grim fable with an unhappy end!] * Fantastic. This was a huge waste of my time. * ...Okay, I’m out of jokes, what in Waluigi’s name do you want? When ordered to move * Floor it! * With purpose. * We’ll hunt them all down. * Keep searching... * Make a path! * Charging forward! * That’s the way! * They can‘t hide forever... When ordered to attack * Finally, I’ve been waiting! * Huh? It’s time already? * After them! * Bury all of them! * Hardly a match! * No-one escapes alive! * GAME OVER! * He won’t live to see tomorrow... Clear Garrison * They will be the first to burn this day! * Walls will not protect them for long! * Burn in holy fire! * Make room for the brave troops! * Through the fire and flames. In combat * They cannot hinder me! * They shall bow before us! * Putting heretics to the flame! * I AM the war! * Kill them. Kill them now. * Bring them to their knees! Retreat * I yield! * Get back! * Don’t let ’em get close! Category:Tank Category:Heavy Tank